Jumin Han/Mensajes
Día 1 (No te envía nada después del prologo) Después de: Jumin’s lonely morning * Not really * I think so, too, Jumin (Jumin+) Casual Story (Día 2-4) Día 2: No te envía ningún mensaje Día 3: Después de: Jumin and Cat and Zen * Don’t be too mean to him~ (Jaehee+) * Nice Jumin meow! (Jumin+) Día 4: No te envía ningún mensaje Deep'' Story (Día 2-4)'' Día 2 Después de: Expressing emotion * You must have rubbed catnip all over your leg! * I want to met Elizabeth 3rd, too (Jumin+) Después de: Bickering * Just imagine you’re looking at a pretty cat when you talk to him! (Jumin+) * I think you just need to keep quiet Día 3 Después de: Stop playing game… * What about a necklace for me instead of Elizabeth? * Why don’t you bid in the auction for a 15 carat pink diamond? (Jumin+) Después de: Lunch * “Jumin Han is a bore” rule * The “Ju and L” rule! “Ju” stands for Jumin, what does “L” stand for~? (Jumin+) Día 4 Después de: Unknown fact * I love the name Elizabeth 3rd! (Jumin+) * Isn’t it too long and uncomfortable? A shorter name would be better Después de: Good cat business * Leave traps for him! Use cat photos as bait! (Jumin+) * Get a lot more security guards! Maybe ten! Ruta De Jumin Han (Solo se puede conseguir en Deep Story) Día 5: ''' '''Después de: Marriage of convenience * I’m not disappointed. I’d be mad, too, if I were you (Jumin+) * To be honest… my heart sank when you talked about Sugar Round Día 6: ''' '''Después de: Leisurely morning * I heard that the thing you think about last before falling asleep will appear in your dreams. You didn’t…? * I heard dreams are always the opposite. I’m sure good things will happen soon(Jumin+) Después de: Father * You really don’t know the rules of love. I’ll tell you how it works * I can help you until you find your own answer (Jumin+) Día 7: Después de: Same As Everyday * Don’t be too stubborn. Everyone is just worried (Jumin+) * Where’s Jaehee’s house? I need to ask her some things, too Día 8: No te envía mensajes el día 8 Día 9: Después de: Jaehee’s information * So I can go home? * I don’t care what it is, as long as you feel better Después de: Elizabeth 3rd * So now you can send me back * I’m glad everything worked out (Jumin+) Después de: Things we saw * It was so hard for her~ * You should take a break, too, Jumin (Jumin+) Día 10: D'espués de: Unsolved mystery' * I’ll trust that you’ll have good news when you’re back * I feel a bit lonely, too. But I’ll wait for you (Jumin+) Luego pondré los otros mensajes, esos son todos los que te manda Jumin en ese tiempo. En:Jumin Han/Messages Categoría:Mensajes